Cloud computing services are becoming more common. More and more devices are being connected to the cloud, for example as part of the “Internet of Things”. For example, relatively small devices such as wireless sensor nodes can be connected to the cloud so that they can be accessed and controlled using remote systems. For example, data from a temperature sensor may be periodically aggregated at a remote location and accessed from another device. Hence, there is an increasing amount of data being sensed and then collected by cloud platforms and their providers. Data may be held in memory bitcells and those bitcells with low voltage retention and low read energy provide greater efficiency of power usage. Efficient power usage is desired where sources of energy may be harvested by a sensor node incorporating a solar cell or where power supply is aggregated across many, perhaps thousands, of sensors.
Accordingly, providing an electronic storage device with a low retention voltage and low read energy is particularly beneficial.